


The Social Experiment

by BromanceLover3280



Series: All's fair in Love...and War [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 2nd story, And ideas, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Reeeeally should be sleeping, kingdom au, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the modern world dictators are rising and threatening all good people around them or in their way.<br/>So when Prince Legolas realizes that there is a large amount of animosity and mistrust in-between all free countries which causes weak alliances and all to be easy targets, he proposes a plan: A secret Royal  swap.<br/>In order to show all free people that each race is equal to another and have the same hopes for the future, a royal from certain regions will live under cover for a year in another country.<br/>Let the Social Experiment Begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legolas has an idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, my plan for this story so far is pretty simple:  
> 2 chapters as ‘prologues’ and 2 as epilogues.  
> There will be 3 actual chapters for every month starting with September and ending with August.  
> The ‘prologues' where everything starts will be August as well.  
> And every month will end with a ‘write up’ from all the 'subjects' so 4 chapters altogether every month.  
> Meaning is everything works out this it's planned, there will be 52 chapters!!! Woo!!! :D

The Social Experiment!!

Legolas, prince of Greenwood was using his best his best friend, Prince Aragorn, as a pillow. A very squirmy pillow who talked too much during a peaceful moment… but at least he was comfortable.

“Sooooo,” Aragorn started.

“No, I will not talk to Arwen for you, again.” Legolas replied without hesitation.

“But.”

“No.”

“I’d do it for you.”

“I’m not interested in anyone.”

Aragorn opened his mouth again,but Legolas sat up quickly, hitting the fellow prince in the face with his flying hair and held up a finger, grinning down at his friend.

“Buuuut, there is something you can help me with.”

Prince Aragorn slowly raised himself up on one elbow and looked at Legolas with one raised eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking…..” Legolas trailed off, eyes sparkling. He laughed as Aragorn groaned and fell back onto the grass with a floop.

He threw his arm over his eyes and listened to Legolas’s bubbling laughter, knowing he was about to be dragged into a world of trouble.

\--------------------------------------

"Come on! It'll be fun and it'll turn out better with more that just one person doing this.... Experiment!! In fact...." A light bulb went off over Legolas's head as he trailed off.

"No."

"I'll talk to Arwen~ for you." He bargained then frown as

Aragorn paused and hesitantly shook his head no.

"Hmmm..." Legolas sighed dramatically, "Well, that's too bad... I could've stationed you in Rivendell for the project. You could've even talked to Arwen yourself, face-to-face, and not through letter for the first time since you were kids. But since you're not interested....."

Aragorn stopped mid-step, his face all scrunched up and red. He slowly turned around.

"I hate you, so much." he spat out, glaring at his best friend.

\---------------------------------------

Later that week, when Legolas got home from his annual vacation trip to Gondor, asks his father to set up a video chat with Prince Aragorn and his father Arathorn from Gondor. King Theoden from Rohan and Lord Elrond from Rivendell. Erebor's King Thrain and his son Thorin. And last but certainly not least The Shire's best (in Legolas's opinion) Thrain (similar to a prince in the Shire) Bilbo Baggins and his heir Frodo.

His father was suspicious but did so, unable to deny his baby anything. Especially when Legolas turned his baby-blues into puppy-dog eyes and aimed them straight at King Thranduil.

"Hello, Your Majesties, Your Highnesses, and Your Lordships. Today, I'd like to propose to you a one year experimental plan to create friendships, alliances, and bonds between our countries.

"Especially during times like this where countries like Mordor and S.M.U.A.G, dictator and militarists counties are coming together to take over and break down all free people, we need trust and alliances with good and honorable kingdoms to help protect ourselves and our countries."

"And how to you plan to do all that in a year?" Asked King Theoden.

"Yeah," continued King Arathorn, "How do you plan toovercome centuries of animosity and suspicion in a single year?"

Thranduil, said nothing and watched his youngest charm the group of royals and nobles.

"Simple, I suggest a secret royal/noble swap-now before you all start chiming in, pleas first let me explain. The reason there's so much mistrust and hatred between all the different free people is because we're so different. But instead of getting to know and understand those differences we shun each other instead.

"So what I want to do is have Aragorn, Thorin, Frodo and myself go to another country in disguise and live there for a year. Every month each subject-"

"Subject?" Thorin interrupted.  
Legolas looked straight at the Erebor screen and replied.

"Yes, subject. That is the scientific term for a person in an experiment and this is an experiment. A social experiment, but one none the less. Any other questions?"  
All other figures on the screens shook their head or staid quiet.

"So as I was saying.." Legolas paused, trying to remember where he was.

"Oh, yes. Every subject will write their experiences, friendships and trials. The good and the bad, the easy and hard stuff. What they've learned and how their views on what ever race they been assigned to have changed or staid the same.

"In one year we can hold a live conference from each island where a secret swap is staying and tell our findings to the world."

Legolas paused and briefly looked at his notes.

"For this to work, we need everyone to agree, as few people as possible to know, cover stories and make overs, and trust in each other. I hope you will all see the benefits to this plan and support it. Thank you for hearing me out."

The screens exploded, not really of course but everyone started yelling.

Aragorn groaned and rubbed his temples, he knew this was gonna happen when the trouble-maker pulled him into this.  
He saw Legolas turn to look over to his screen and grin at him, ironically enjoying the chaos he'd created in a bid for peace.

\--------------------------------------

Eventually, everyone calmed down and agreed it was a good plan. In till it came to deciding who would go where and Legolas saying he'd like to be placed in Erebor which started everything back again.

Finally though everyone was relaxed enough authorize the plan and agree: Frodo would go to Gondor but would often visit Rohan their neighbor, Aragorn would be stationed in Rivendell, Thorin would travel to The Shire, and Legolas would spend the year in Erebor.  
Let The Social Experiment begin!


	2. Disguises and Cover Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is getting ready to go!

Previous chapter

Eventually, everyone calmed down and agreed it was a good plan. In till it came to deciding who would go where and Legolas saying he'd like to be placed in Erebor which started everything back again.

Finally though everyone was relaxed enough to authorize the plan and agree: Frodo would go to Gondor but would often visit Rohan their neighbor, Aragorn would be stationed in Rivendell, Thorin would travel to The Shire, and Legolas would spend the year in Erebor.  
Let The Social Experiment begin!

Disguises and Cover Stories

Aragorn was smirking at his father, King Arathorn who was frowning at him.

"You know, that as this whole experiment thing is over, that-" he paused gesturing at the lower half of his son's now furry face.

"Is being shaved off."

Aragorn laughed and rubbed his hand over his new beard.

"What? You don't like it?" He joked while mock-pouting.

His father's glare answered for him.

"I'm your son, I thought you were suppose to love all of me."

His father sighed then put his only child in a headlock, before giving him a noggie.

"I do love all of you, except for the beard. I don't want my only son and heir to look like a hooligan."

Aragon laughed again and pawed at his father's arms, trying to escape.

The King laughed and let him go.

"So, son. Are you ready for your adventure?"

Aragorn bowed.

"Hello, my lord. My name Thorongil Ranger Strider. It'll be my pleasure to serve you for the next year. Is there anything I can do for you now?"

He smoothed down his servant's clothes to complete the act, he actually made a very believable servant. Perhaps it was all the 'adventures' Aragorn and Legolas had 'gone on' as children and how they had refused help from servants and learned how to do everything by themselves.

King Arathorn clapped.

"Bravo, bravo. Encore, encore."

Aragorn couldn't stop the snort from coming out but tried hiding it with a cough.

He smiled, a bittersweet smile and stroked his son's face. Aragorn reminded him so much of his mother.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, doing this to help bring all our countries together... "

Aragorn blushed and shrugged.

"Hey, it was Legolas's idea."

His father nodded.

"But from what I hear, you're the one who helped him put it all together."

Aragorn's head shot up.

"What? From where?"

"From Legolas," his father replied. "He's giving you half the credit."

Aragorn smiled. Oh Legolas.

His best friend may get him into some pretty wild rides but he wouldn't have it any other way, of course, he'd never tell Legolas that!

 ---------------------------------------

Frodo sighed, suddenly very nervous. Bilbo came up from behind him and smoothed away his hair before pressing a kiss to his ward's forehead.

"You know you don't have to go through with this right? If you don't feel comfortable you can back out now, no hard feelings."

"I know," Frodo replied. "I just don't want to let cousin Legolas down."

Bilbo smiled, he would be forever grateful for the little Eryn Lasgalenion boy with long blonde hair who, as soon as he heard about Frodo losing his parents and Bilbo adopting him, begged his father to take him and Aragorn to Shire.

He had rushed out of his father's rented car and down Bilbo's lane. Knocked on the door and asked to see Frodo, barely pausing to say hello to his favorite Thrain first before continuing his mission.

Bilbo had been bewildered and stepped aside and Legolas had rushed in. When Bilbo got over the shock enough to follow the little boy, he saw something that brought tears to his eyes.

Legolas practically curled around the smaller boy as they lay on floor, Frodo's head on Legolas's stomach and Legolas facing Frodo as he excitedly chattered.

It was the first time Bilbo had seen Frodo smile since his parents death a month and a half before.

From that day on, Frodo and Legolas had called each other cousins much like Legolas had spent the last 5 years of his 6 years of life calling Bilbo uncle.

Aragorn had meet Frodo the next day, giving Legolas time to do for Frodo what he had done for him the year before.

By the end of the visit Aragorn and Frodo were also cousins.

"I know kiddo, but we both know Legolas wouldn't want you to be unhappy or uncomfortable for his sake." He reminded the boy who had been his son for the last 11 years.

"Yeah," Frodo grinned at him. "I'm not really uncomfortable or scared, really. Just a little nervous."

Bilbo laughed. "Well, that's perfectly normal for your first adventure. Now tell me who you're suppose to be again? I'm old and can't remember things as well as I use to."  
Frodo laughed, seeing right through Bilbo.

"Uncle, you're not old. You're only 38."

Bilbo waved his hand, and gave him a look.

"Okay, okay. I'm an apprentice scribe who's final project is to write a small biography of Gondor and Rohan. My name is Banazir Bilba Proudfoot. I'm honored the Kings of Gondor and Rohan have allowed me to have this opportunity, do you have any information I can use for my biography, my good sir?"

Bilbo laughed and fixed his scribe robe and fake glasses, fussing over him then putting an arm around Frodo.

"I'm proud of you, my boy. You're helping change the world, you know."

Frodo beamed and together they walked toward the car that would take them to the airport.

"And it was very sweet to name your alias after Samwise and myself, you know."

Frodo chuckled.

"Of course, you figured it out!

"Of course I did, my dear boy." Bilbo told him with a wink. "I know everything."

They both began to laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------

Thorin groaned. Why had he agreed to this again?

"Because the pretty little Eryn Lasgalenion prince, who quite frankly looks like a little girl, is right. There's too much evil in the world to be fighting against or ignoring potential allies." Snapped Balin, his future advisor.

Oops he must have say that out loud.

The King cleared his throat, covering his shocked chuckle.

"Well that's not quite how I would have put it, but yes, he's right."

Balin looked at him smugly.

"I'm getting old, Thorin, and as my heir you need to start creating politic bonds and alliances. The prince of Eryn Lasgalen has offered you a great opportunity to do so."

Thorin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah Addad, I know."

"Hey," said Dwalin from his position in front of Thorin's door. "At least you're going to the hippies and not one of the tree-shaggers countries."

Thorin snorted.

"Yes, thank goodness for small blessings."  
Thrain, King under the mountain, smacked his son upside the head.

"Hush, and tell me your alias."

Thorin smirked.

"I can't do both, Addad."

He rolled his eyes as he was glared at.

"I am Zirak Okenshield son of Vorin. I was a solider during the Seven Sages Wars. When they were over, I started to get restless and became a wandering blacksmith, unable to stay anywhere more than a year or two at a time."

King Thrain had closed his eyes at hearing his sons fake last name, sadness and loss weighed down heavily on his brow and shoulders.

Thorin and his younger brother, Frerin had secretly snuck into the army during the Seven Sages. Thorin had earned the name 'Okenshield' during his courages battle against Azog, the general of the Orc army and dictator of Orcland.  
Frerin had died.

King Thrain raised his head, and smiled at his only living son, and pulled him to his chest.

"I love you and am so proud of you. Your going to be a great king. After this is done we'll focus on your coronation, okay?"

Thorin nodded, a lump in his throat and nodded. Then he finished packing up the tools needed for a wandering blacksmith on his bag.

 -----------------------------------------

Legolas paced on his balcony. His balcony, which use to belong to his sister before, well before...  
It faced Erebor. He knew the dot in the distance he saw was the peak of the Lonely Mountain, Erebor's capital. He felt his father's presence before he heard his footsteps.

"Yes, father?"

"I don't want you to do this. I'm not comfortable and very concerned about your safety and I'm not sure this is the best way to create a better ties to other countries. But if you want I can set up a video chat and discuss it with other world leaders."

Legolas half-smiled, a bittersweet smile.

"I figured you were going to say something like that. Which is why I want to offer you a deal."

Legolas knew his father was raising his eyebrow without even having to turn around and face him.

"Go on..."

"I know you don't want me to leave, you feel like if I'm not in your borders, then you can't protect me. I also know that you know I was thinking of going to collage in Gondor or in Shire. However, if you allow me to go to Erebor for ONE year- I'll allow you to pick which collage I go to in any country you want for the next FOUR years after."

King Thranduil walked over to his youngest son, pulled his hair back and began braiding it.

"First, you don't even need to go to collage. You are a prince after all, I could get you any tutor you wanted. Second, as I understood it, you couldn't wait to start exploring the world. Third,"

He paused, he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. The last time that had happened Legolas was seven and there had been a... death in the family.

"Third, does this really mean that much to you?"  
Legolas knew that if his father excepted this deal, he'd be signing away any chance at freedom for the following four years after the experiment.

Legolas swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, it does."

Thranduil sighed, finished the braid and then turned his son toward him.

"Very well, I accept your deal."

The King of Eryn Lasgalen sighed again, already worring.

"So, I'm assuming your identity is already ready and everything you need packed?"

Legolas nodded.

"Do you have all the information memorized?" King Thandruil asked.

Legolas nodded again.

"My name is Miresgalion Aradelion EverGreen, and my nickname is Mir. I'm from Eryn Lasgalen. My hair is light brown with blonde highlights, my eyes are brown. I'm sixteen and I'm staying with my uncle, on my mother's side, who's a merchant trying to create bonds with Erebor through trade. I grew up believing that everyone is equal and I hope to make many friends through out the year. I like archery and baking and music. And my favorite colors are blue and green, my favorite book is A Hobbit's Tale: Back and There again, a true story about a Shireion solider nicknamed Hobbit during the Seven Sages Wars. My best friends are Thorongil and Banazir and I have a single father, a brother and a sister. Plus two uncles on my mother's side and an aunt on my father's."

Thranduil blinked.

"Most of that is true though."

Legolas laughed.

"Of course it is, the point of this isn't to lie. It's to make friends and create bonds with members of another race, while being ourselves. In fact the only thing we're suppose to lie about is being royalty."

His father nodded distantly. Legolas knew his father would be counting the days till his return. He would be too, but for a different reason than his father.

At the end of the year, Thandruil would get back his baby and Legolas would have to return to his golden cage.

He hoped it would work.

He hoped it would be worth it.

\------------------------------------

Legolas saw his reflection in the airplane's window. It was strange to see himself with light brown hair and brown eyes.

But everyone was changing their appearance somehow, in order to not get caught, even if it was just extremely changing their clothes and accessories.

Legolas took out his S.E. mini laptop. It was a eight way laptop designed especially for this project. Only people with one of these laptops could check the documents saved on one. It was so everyone could see how everyone else was doing and a way for the adults to check up on their kids.

Legolas looked back out the window, his uncle snoring in the seat next to him, waiting for the laptop to warm up.

As he looked across the ocean, he thought about the reason why he had decided to propose this plan in the first place.

He and Aragorn had been visiting Bilbo and Frodo in Shire. He had been playing with some of the children when a tourist from Erebor had walked up to him-and insulted him.

The stranger had told him he was racist, which Legolas thought was kind of funny since he as clearly was playing with children of another race and not judging someone based off their looks like the other was.

Then the man told him he didn't like short people. That one was just ridiculous considering Shireions were shorter than Ereborins and Legols currently had a toddler Shireion on his hip and a young girl clinging onto his legs.

The last thing he had said though, had really hurt.  
He said that Legolas and the rest of his kind were emotionless monsters that only cared about themselves and let others burn while they put on makeup and straightened their hair.

That night, after he brought all the kids home, he had cried-in front of others for the first time since he was seven years old.

Aragorn and Frodo had held held him as he weeped in anger, confusion, and frustration.

It was then that he realized that there was a lot of that hate in the world. Too much, in fact. Stereotypes needed to be proven wrong and cultures needed to be shared if the world was going to get any better for future generations.

And here he was, a year later, ready to go to Erebor and prove to them that Eryn Lasgalenions were not emotionless monsters and were willing to hold out a hand in friendship, if they were willing to take it.

The laptop chimed and brought Legolas out of his train of thought.

He saw that Aragorn had already started and shared a document with him and that the others had written something too.

Aragorn: About to take off. Ready to go.  
Frodo: Me too. Nervous but excited.  
Thorin: Can't wait. Whoo.

Legolas chuckled, he was pretty sure there had never been a more sarcastically typed 'Whoo' in the history of typing.

He wasn't sure how it was possible for the sarcasm to be so obvious on a computer, but somehow Thorin did it.

He began to type.

Legolas: Thank you all for going on this adventure with me, no matter how far apart we are-we're all working together to protect our countries futures.  
Good luck and have fun.  
Let the Social Experiment begin!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on Legolas will be referred to as Miresgalion or Mir  
> Aragorn as Thorongil  
> Frodo as Banazir  
> And Thorin as Zirak  
> Unless they are talking to someone who knows about the experiment then they might use their real names.  
> Hope you like this chapter.  
> Please review. The more you do, the faster I type. It's true.  
> No, really I see comments and my fingers go ohh, people reviewed, gotta update for them! :) 
> 
> People's Names:
> 
> Aragorn means Revered King  
> Thorongil means Eagle of the Star  
> *Aragorn actually used this alias while serving in Rohan in the book.  
> Estel means Hope  
> Arathorn means Lord Eagle
> 
> Banazir means half-wise  
> *This is the Western version of Samwise  
> Bilba  
> *Western version of Bilbo  
> Frodo means Wise by Experience  
> Bilbo- The only thing I could fine for Bilbo was the combination of Bilbao an Bilboa during the 16 century to make Bilbo, a word for 'fine blades'.  
> ( Or A sword used in former times, noted for the temper and elasticity of its blade.)
> 
> Thorin's name is one from the Dvergatal. It means "Bold".  
> The epithet "Oakenshield" also comes from the Dvergatal. Eikinskjaldi means "Oakenshield", and it has long been considered the name of a Dwarf. However, because the name appears twice, both in Dúrinn's and Dválinn's line, it has also been suggested that it simply means "with an oaken shield".  
> Zirak means Mountain  
> Vorin means Spring  
> *In Icelandic & Norwegian 
> 
> Miresgalion means Hidden Jewel  
> Aradelion means Royal Terror  
> Legolas means Green Leaf  
> The name Thranduil means "Vigorous spring" in Sindarin, from tharan "vigorous" and tuil "spring".


End file.
